


He's the one!

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, I want him to cuddle me :(, Present day John is definitely a sweetheart, and other things too-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: A difficult monthly cycle is well taken care of by the man of your dreams.
Relationships: John Deacon & Reader, John Deacon/Reader, john deacon x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	He's the one!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ra_chelB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Hope you’re all doing ok, or at least better than me! I’ve been having awful pains because of the monthly torture all women know too well (mainly because I hardly drink water!) so as a way to distract myself from that, I’m giving you sweet, doting current-day John Deacon being an absolute godsend when his sweetheart is going through a similar struggle. Without further ado, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: profanity, alluding to depressive episodes, periods

As if your already dreary, dull day couldn’t get any worse, what with the rain pattering at your window frame, the sound drilling into your mind so much so that you could count how many drops a minute there were, as well as the butter from your morning toast tasting dry although you’d smothered the slice in the substance, the red sea had started to form, as if on impulse, knowing how awful your day had already gone, as if it were a button representing your last nerve, it’s only purpose being to strike it repeatedly. You truly did feel like the world was against you most of the time, days like this more than anything.

You did have the little things to be thankful for, it wasn’t like you were the only person experiencing this, day in and out, as much as you believed it. You had your modest little decorated flat, your fluffy feline by your side, seeming to cure all your ill-tempered thoughts with just a small purr and a knock of her head against your cheek, plenty of comfort food and drinks, TV, video games that made you all the more nostalgic for the past, and many more other things, yet there was something that outweighed it all, or rather, someone. 

It was your boyfriend, John, yes, he was a lot older than you, but that didn’t mean he was any more distant or any less loving to you, and just because he was older and his hair was growing fewer by the day, and had a fair bit of a tummy, you couldn’t care less, he could still charm any woman, you counted yourself lucky to be the one he bumped into. He meant everything in the world to you, he understood everything you went through in these monthly occurrences, even if he didn’t experience them himself, got everything you needed to see you with more of a smile on your face and did anything in his power to try and deviate your thoughts from what went on, in your own little bubble with him, floating about happily.

You began groaning and whimpering into your pillow until you heard the lock of your door being fidgeted with, starting to quietly sob into your pillow, your day couldn’t have hit rock bottom any more than it already had, the little things plaguing your mind at the start, now a potentially bigger thing, you couldn’t help that you were incredibly paranoid at even the quietest of noises. You did what you did best, curled into bed and cried, if this was to be your end, so be it.

“Petal?” a voice fretted, a voice you knew all too well, a voice that was a melody to your ears, one that you wanted to play in your head for the rest of your days. 

It was John, obviously worried at you not replying, which was another one of the little things getting to your head, you really didn’t see much point anymore, he’d done so much for you, yet there was always a lingering feeling of unease and regret in your heart that you don’t give him the same affection back. 

“Oh, my petal, no…” he croaked, hating to see you in such a state, always feeling as if he’d failed as a boyfriend when he saw you in floods of salty, moist tears. 

You felt the bed dip as he sat to the side, gently placing his hand to your hair and stroking your head to make you feel at ease, slowing down your harsh, sharp breaths into eventually soft, long breaths. Your sniffles started to cease and you began to rise your head from the confines of your damp pillow, your hand still clamped on your lower tummy.

“Dear, it’s bad this time, love?” John whispered, although it was only them in the room, as if they were sharing a private secret.

“No shit, Sherlock.” You snickered to yourself, the shadow of a smile coming to your tear-stained lips, making your beloved chuckle sweetly. 

“Want a snuggle? I know you’re rather fond of my snuggles anyway, and I’ve got your favourite shirt on too.” He surmised, his hand brushing against yours as you grasped it. Giving a hum as a response, you leaned towards him, putting your lips to his, your cheek being adorned with his calloused hand as your showings of affection towards him sent you into a dream-like state, every time you kissed him, you felt like the world revolved around the two of you, all of the weight and negativity burdening your life being stripped away from you as he made you feel content with a simple act, one carrying so much meaning to it.

“Sorry, know that wasn’t in the deal, but I couldn’t resist!” You admitted with a much happier tone, causing John to giggle, clenching your duvet and covering the two of you in it as you both snogged like a new couple for the next few minutes.

“Heh, not too bad a kisser, you are!” he joked, his sharp wit certainly not being lost to old age.

“Tell me about it! If I wasn’t on this godforsaken thing, oh the places I’d let you kiss me…” you teased, putting that filthy thought to the side.

“Give it a week love, and I’ll be sure to pamper you as much as I can.” He stated as he ridded your faces of the covers, wanting to treat you like the amazing woman you are. 

“In fact, how’s about I start right now, you want me to get you a pizza ordered?” he offered kindly, always putting your happiness first. 

“Sweetheart, you really don’t have to-” you reiterated, feeling guilty that he always went out of his way for you, but would never turn down the prospect of some good old carbohydrates hitting your taste buds in all the right ways.

“Well, I am, now where’s your laptop? Oh, hello you!” he wondered as your little cat came to give him a late welcome. 

-

Two hours later, your shared pizza with chicken sides was completely demolished as the two of you watched trashy reality TV, laughing at the ironically, yet obviously fake nature of the shows. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it love, doubt you’d want me pestering you much longer.” John stated as he began to clear up the now empty boxes and drinks from the bed.

“No, sweetheart, stay the night. It’d do me good, plus I don’t think the moggie wants you to go.” You urged, pulling the cat card to plant guilt in his mind if he considered leaving, you knew he adored your little friend, but nowhere near as much as you. 

“Fine by me, you need a shower by the looks of it though, petal.” He voiced, pointing out your still somewhat dishevelled state from earlier.

“Yeah, care to join me?” you giggled, teasing him with your filthy mind.

“May not be able to do very much, but anything my little petal wants, I’ll do.” He recounts sweetly, with a jokingly sexual undertone.

Even in your worst days, John picked you right back up again.

He’s the one!


End file.
